degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sean-Alex Friendship
The friendship between Sean Cameron and Alex Nuñez developed over the course of the third season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. As Alex was the girlfriend of Jay Hogart, when Sean joined "The Candy Bandits", the two began to frequently hang out. They were fairly good friends, and even double dated when Alex was dating Jay, and Sean was dating Ellie Nash. Friendship History Overview Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Alex, like Jay, initially has a condescending attitude toward Sean, but when Jay invited Sean to hang out with them after Sean beat him in the fight, she appears to get along with him. When Jay gives Sean the choice of cleaning the ravine with Emma or going on a drive with the gang, she laughs when Jay teases him and Emma. Later, Alex appeared to be somewhat happy when Sean dumped Emma, due to the fact that she didn't like her. In Don't Dream It's Over, Alex, Jay, and Sean had originally planned to go on a double date with Sean bringing Ellie Nash, but their plans are somewhat ruined when Ellie shows up with her best friend, Marco Del Rossi. In Our House, Alex was one of Sean's regular guests at the frequent parties he gave at his apartment in celebration of his new independence from his brother. When Amy (Alex's former best friend and Sean's ex) expresses obvious jealousy questions what Sean sees in that "bloodless freak-bag" (Ellie), Alex bluntly reminds her that she ''is the one who broke up with ''him, ''thus implying that Amy shouldn't even be complaining about Sean's new relationship. Season 4 In 'Ghost in the Machine (1), Ellie and Alex are sitting next to each other outside of Degrassi , while Sean and Jay are standing close by. Sean states how he's glad he's a guy while watching Paige worrying about her looks. In '''Anywhere I Lay My Head, Alex, Sean, and Jay are hanging together at Ellie's housewarming party. Sean makes a joke about Ellie's mother to them, and Alex laughs at it. Season 6 In''' Here Comes Your Man (1), Sean has returned, and him, Alex, and Jay are hanging out at the street races. Alex is sitting on a car that Jay and Sean were cleaning when Peter, Emma, and Manny pull up. Peter waves to them, and Sean tells them that they are going to mod Peter's car, though Jay doesn't understand why. Alex asks him, "What's that phrase? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?", referring to Peter a Sean's "enemy". Sean tells her to shut up, and she playfully punches him, while sticking her tongue out. Trivia *Alex had a conflict with Sean's ex-girlfriend Emma Nelson. *Sean dated Alex's former best friend Amy Peters-Hoffman. *Sean is friends with Alex's ex-boyfriend Jay Hogart. *Alex is friends with Sean's ex-girlfriend Ellie Nash. *Alex is friends with Sean's former friend Marco Del Rossi. *They both attended J.T.'s funeral in '''The Bitterest Pill. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006. While Alex graduated in High Fidelity (2), Sean was held back in Eye of the Beholder and expelled in Here Comes Your Man (2). Gallery 454dfd.jpg Normal 1301 1.jpg 45543.png Degrassi Season 4.jpg Alex-Ellie-Sean-Jays-degrassi-1371385-1024-768.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg 3453c.jpg Tumblr l7mwdpTcbQ1qc1tpr.jpg s_degrassi3210197.jpg Alex-Ellie-Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371385-1024-768.jpg Ailmh0092.jpg Ailmh0091.jpg 3-6-1.jpg 564fr.png 124-brucas59.jpg S degrassi3210125.jpg S degrassi3210042.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg SAA.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions